Just Add Water
by fuckibgtypos
Summary: While fighting the foot, Michelangleo gets knocked into the ocean! He fears he'll drown, but at the last second is saved by a mysterious stranger. The two teens quickly form a bond, but, the girl and her family have a secret. Can the turtles help them fight off their enemies? What new secrets about the mutangen are there? Will our teens find love? TmntXOCs. ON HIATUS
1. Savior

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so I hope you like it. If you do, please favorite it and leave a reveiw! You're all awesome! Without further ado, here's _Just Add Water._**

~Chapter One~

 _This is getting old,_ Michelangelo thought to himself as he effortlessly dodged more of the foot bot's attacks. He planted his foot down firmly, pivoting on it, swinging his nunchuks around and slamming them into the foot bot's head. He sighed, bored as he turned around to face the rest of the fight. He could make nearly _anything_ entertaining. So if he was bored, how must his brothers feel?

Suddenly, he heard the loud thud of a heavy body slamming down behind him. The large presence loomed over him, casting a dark, cat-like figure over Michelangelo. He knew instantly who is was. Tigerclaw.

Before he could even turn around, he had been flung to the side effortlessly by the assassin. He landed hard on his shell, but quickly flipped up again, facing his opponeint. And, doing a very Raphael thing, he smirked. He lunged at Tigerclaw swiftly, using the size difference and his speed to his advantage. He moved with grace, like Leonardo told him to, dodging his blows and landing a few of his own. By now, Tigerclaw had had enough. He fixed his eyes on Michelangelo, watching him run circles around him. He waited for the opportune moment aaaaaaaand- _he got him._ Tigerclaw dug his claws into the back of Michelangelo's hard shell, getting a good grip on him. The small turtle shrieked in pain. He drew his arm back as far as he could, and _chucked him_. He sent the turtle flying out into the ocean. Michelangelo could hear his brothers screaming his name, and then he was in the water.

It was cold and confusing. He was kicking as hard as he could, attempting to stay afloat, but the waves were too harsh. And with the tears in his shell, the fear and pain was all too much. He began to sink. He was drowning, and Michelangelo knew this was in. He was going to die.

That is - until he felt something soft and smooth against his body. To his discomfort, he opened his eyes, only to be met with painful salt water. He closed his eyes again, deciding he had no other choice but to trust his savior...? Captor? Eh, he'd figure it out later.

He knew by the pressure of the water against his skin, that they were traveling fast. Perhaps as fast as a boat, even. So, he just lay back, relaxed, and enjoyed the ride.

After about five minutes, he felt a rush of water, like a wave, followed by sand on his shell and the hot sun. He opened his eyes, only to see that he was on the beach, about halfa mile from his brothers. He sat up on his shoulders for a moment, first to see if there were any people around who could see him, which there weren't, and then to find his rescuer. He looked around the beach, but couldn't see a thing. So, deciding he wouldn't rest until he found whatever saved him, he got up and began walking. He walked for a solid five minutes, before noticing someone hiding behind a large rock. As he walked closer, he noticed this person was staring at him. Completely forgetting who he was, and how most people would react if they saw him, Michelangelo began to jog towards the rock. At first, the person seemed to want to run away, but they stayed.

Michelangelo was now standing just before the rock.

"It's okay," he said brightly. "Come out. My name's Michelangelo, by the way."

Slowly, but just as confidently, a young girl came out from behind the rock. And to Michelangelo, she was beautiful. She had tan skin, like the surfer he had always secretly wanted to be, shoulder-length brown hair with the tips dyed lightish purple, and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a blue leopord-print tank top, short dark blue denim shorts, and black flip flops. Her smile was pearly white. She stood at the same height as him.

"Did you save me?" he asked, after realising he had been staring at her.

She looked into his eyes gently, almost as if she was afraid to answer. "...Yes," she finally said.

"How?"

She giggled. "I can't tell you that, sorry." She smiled playfully before pivoting and skipping away.

"Wait!" Michelangelo called after her, running towards her. She stopped and faced him again. "Please," he breathed. "Tell me something. What's your name? Where can I find you agian?... Can I see you again?"

She stood still for a long time, then suddenly beckoned him to follow her with her fingure before sprinting towards a desrted peir. Chasing her, Michelangelo followed her all the way to the end. She stopped looking over the ocean. He stood next to her.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"In the sewers," he answered.

She smiled, and responded without looking into his eyes. "If you want to learn how I saved you, meet me here tomorrow at midnight. Come alone,"

"Why do I need to-"

"Please," she begged, making eyes contact. Lost in her eyes, he nodded, agreeing. She turned back to the ocean.

"My name's Layla," she stated simply before diving off the peir and into the waves below. Michelangelo leaned over the railing looking for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. He straightened his back, smirking. His own secret friend. Take that, Leo. And with the excietment of meeting up with Layla tomorrow, he headed off to find his brothers again.


	2. Beautiful

~Chapter Two~

It was dark when Michelangelo returned to the docks. Because he was a ninja, he was able to sense things in the dark decently. Plus, he had a flashlight. And so, here he was, looking for the mysterious girl who had saved him and disappeared. Layla...

"Hello, Michelangelo," he heard from behind him. He turned around, only to be met with the girl once more. Her hair was in a bun today. She was wearing grey vans, with dark jean shorts. She had a white tank top on, and over it was a loose grey, see-through top.

"Hi, Layla," he said nervously. She smiled.

"You remembered my name,"

"Of course I did!" he said. "I mean, you remembered my name, and it's a lot harder to memorize than Layla. Hahaha... Which reminds me, you can call me Mikey."

She laughed. "I like you, Michelangelo. You're pretty cool."

He smiled at her. She smiled right back at him.

"So, how did you save me?"

She was quiet for a moment, like she was considering not telling him. But then she shook her head and spoke.

"Promise you won't judge me?"

"Are you kidding?" Michelangleo asked. "I'm a giant walking, talking, butt-kicking, mutant turtle. If you don't judge me, I will _not_ judge you."

She beamed at him. "Come on," she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him away. The walked down, off of the pier and out onto the sand. There, she let go of his hand. The night wind nipped at their skin.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Michelangelo nodded. "Then follow me,"

She took began walking into the ocean, Michelangelo hot on her tail. All of a sudden, she began glowing. Her body turned entirely into water, and then she fell into the waves. When she popped back our, her clothes were gone, replaced with an orange bra.

"Wha...?" Michelangelo mumbled, perplexed. Then, the strangest thing happened. She lifted up _her tail_. She had a bright, yellow-orange tail. Like a fish tail, tail.

"You're..." he wanted to say mermaid, but he knew that would sound stupid. He also knew that's not what she wanted to hear.

"A mutant?" She sighed.

"Beautiful," he corrected. She looked up at him, with the most caring and happy eyes, almost as if she was going to cry, she was so overjoyed. "This is amazing! How did you...?"

"We don't know," she answered. "But, whenever we touch water, we grow a tail."

"We?" Michelangelo asked.

"My friends," Layla answered. "I have four really good friends. We were all mutated together. Well, except Amelia."

"Oh, wow! Where do you guys live?"

"We live out in the ocean, past where most people would follow us. Amelia lives here in the city with our family, but we swim her out when she wants to hang out with us."

"Could I come out there?" Michelangelo asked, getting excited.

Layla suddenly frowned. "I would love that Mikey, but..."

"But your friends don't want to trust anyone new?" She nodded. "My brothers are the same way."

"Brothers?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "They're awesome! There's Donnie, he's really smart and builds lots of cool gadgets! Then there's Raph. He's a jerk, but he's cool, ya know? And then there's Leo! He's the leader. He's really overprotective and... kinda bossy sometimes, but it's just 'cause he cares."

"They sound amazing," Layla grinned.

"They are! They'd... probably really like your friends," Michelangelo not-so-subtly suggested.

"What?"

"We could introduce them..."

"Mikey are you crazy!" Layla scolded. "My friends would kill me if they knew I talked to someone! They're super paranoid about being captured and experimented on!" Michelangelo frowned.

"Yeah," he agreed. "So are my brothers... We can still hang out though... right?"

She looked up at him, beaming. She nodded her head.

"Wanna go swimming?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah!" he said happily before running into the ocean to hang out with his new friend.

 **Hey guys! I know this chapter was a little short, it was mostly so Mikey and Layla could learn about each other and become closer. I promise, the actual plot is coming soon!**


End file.
